


Meant to Be Yours

by OhVena



Series: Leave me to bleed [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Violence, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: "You were meant to be mine!I am all that you need!You carved open my heart!Can't just leave me to bleed!"





	Meant to Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Heathers "Meant to be yours" https://youtu.be/hD7x_7tUFNI

"(Y/N)! Please don't leave me! I've been so nice to you, I'll do anything you want! Please"

Ray desperately begged outside her door once she had locked herself in. She had recently found out that she wasn't actually playing a game but merely toying with the RFA members. She couldn't let this get any further than it already had.

"No, Ray! This is wrong! I-I won't play this twisted game you two are planning!" she told him firmly.

"Please, (Y/N), don't do this! I'm afraid he'll come out if you-" his voice got caught off as he let out a pained groan. His groaning turned to sobbing as he started to knock on the door, "I'm scared, (Y/N), please say you'll-" His voice got caught off once more and soon she was met with silence.

"Ray?! Are you okay?!" she asked in concern, her heart beating rapidly at the possibility that he was hurt. Her hand hovered over the doorknob as she contemplated whether to open the door and check up on him.

Laughter soon filled the hallway and goosebumps raised up on her skin at the malice behind it.

"R-Ray?" she asked as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face.

Laughter filled the hallway once more,

_"All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You're my date to your ceremony tonight!"_

She retracted her hand to her chest as she stared at the door in fear; that wasn't Ray. His form of speech was completely different. This person was more aggressive, more violent; full of anger and hatred. 

 _"You chucked me out like I was trash_  
_For that you should be dead..._  
_But!_  
_But!_  
_But!_  
_Then it hit me like a flash_  
_What if the RFA went away instead?_  
_Those assholes are the key!_  
_They're keeping you away from me!_  
_They made you blind, messed up your mind_  
_But I can set you free!"_

His cheeks flushed red at the thought of bringing her to salvation. She could be his.

 _"You left me and I fell apart_  
_I punched the wall and_ cried.  
_Bam!_  
_Bam!_  
_Bam!"_

He punched the door three times in recession, causing her to jump in fright, her lips trembling. He had punched the door so hard, the hinges had weakened and his knuckles were bleeding from the force he had used.

 _"Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside!_  
_And so I built a bomb_  
_Tonight the RFA is Vietnam!_  
_Let's guarantee they'll never see their RFA party!"_

Unknown leaned his head against her door as his cheeks flushed red once more at the thought of them being together. His voice grew soft as he sang,

 _"I was meant to be yours!_  
_We were meant to be one!_  
_Don't give up on me now!_  
_Finish what we've begun!_  
_I was meant to be yours!"_

Her legs grew weak as she slid down the door, tears brimming her eyes. She wished she could save him. He was more than just the fear and anger that drove him, he was someone that needed real treatment and love...

 _"So when the RFA goes BOOM with everyone inside._  
_Pkhw!_  
_Pkhw!_  
_Pkhw!_  
_In the rubble of their tomb_  
_We'll plant this note explaining why they died!"_

He couldn't help but laugh as he wrote down in his mind what the note would say, monologuing it to her,

 _"We, the members of the RFA_  
_Will die_  
_Our burnt bodies may finally get through_  
_To you_  
_Your society churns out slaves and blanks_  
_No thanks_  
_Signed the members of the RFA_  
_'Goodbye.'"_

He laughed in delight once more while tears started to stream down her cheeks in horror. She needed to stop this and warn the RFA members.

 _"We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors_  
_Bring marshmallows_  
_We'll make_ smores _!_  
_We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!"_

His deranged smile grew as he pictured her body flush against his, enjoying the destruction of the RFA as much as he did. She'd come around once she took the elixir. It would bring her happiness and she'd soon realize the truth.

 _"I was meant to be yours!_  
_We were meant to be one!_  
_I can't take it alone!_  
_Finish what we've begun!_  
_YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE!_  
_I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED!_  
_YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART!_  
_CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!"_

Unknown's voice started to grow significantly louder which only added on to her fear as her trembling fingers messaged the RFA about the danger. She needed to get out, she couldn't wait for V and 707 to save her. She needed to leave now.

Her eyes darted around the room for a way to escape. The only way out seemed to be through the window, but she was on the third floor. Her heart beat rapidly as she neared the window, tears profusely streaming down her cheeks as she realized her situation. 

She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves as she looked at the fall; she needed to take her chances. 

His breathing turned ragged as he started to violently shake the doorknob, he was growing impatient.

  
_" **(Y/N)** , _ _open the- open the door, please_  
_(Y/N), open the door_  
_(Y/N), can we not fight anymore, please_  
_Can we not fight anymore_  
_(Y/N), sure, you're scared_  
_I've been there. I can set you free!_  
_(Y/N), don't make me come in there!_  
_I'm gonna count to three!_  
_One!_  
_Two! Fuck it!"_

He walked back a few steps before barreling into the door with his shoulder, knocking it off its hinges. His breath came out in heavy puffs as he looked around the room. Where had she hidden? The window caught his eye as it was wide open, the cool night breeze fluttering the curtains. His stomach lurched forward unpleasantly as he got a bad feeling. 

He slowly walked over to the window and looked down, his face losing all its color as he saw her body at the bottom, a pool of blood around her.

 _"Oh my God... No! (Y/N)!_  
_Please... don't... leave me alone_  
_You.... were... all I could trust_  
_I... can't... do this alone"_

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked down in horror, his being flickering from despair between Ray and Unknown.

Unknown seemed to gain control once more as his eyes steeled over, anger boiling within him. This was the RFA's fault. They tainted her, tricked her into thinking what Mint Eye was doing was wrong. But they were the ones at fault, they had forced her to do this. They needed to pay and he would get back at them, for her.

_"STILL I WILL IF I MUST!..."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> -V has logged in- 
> 
> V: (Y/N), stay put I'm coming to check on you!  
> V: I'm turning the corner, I'll be outside your window soon.
> 
> -V has logged out-
> 
> He had a dreadful feeling about this. And soon the dread had turned into panic as it had begun to set. Surely Saeran wouldn't hurt her, would he? With that thought in mind, he slowed his jogging to walking as he neared the corner. 
> 
> "(Y/N)! I'm coming!"
> 
> With his eyes straining to see her window at the top floor, he called her name once more. 
> 
> "(Y/N)?"
> 
> He soon realized that her window was wide open but no one had come out to check the source of his voice. He was sure his voice had been loud enough for her to hear. Without paying much mind to where he was stepping, his shoes immersed in a puddle. 
> 
> That's odd, he couldn't help but think. It hadn't rained in over a week. 
> 
> V finally looked down to see he had stepped into a rather large puddle of red liquid. The scent of iron finally hit his nose and he blanched as he stared at the girl he had just met a day ago. She was laying in her own pool of blood, neck at an unnatural angle as her lifeless eyes stared back at him, body still warm.
> 
> It felt as if time had stopped as his body started to shake with shock. 
> 
> "Dear god," he managed to get out as he tried to swallow the huge knot that had formed in his throat. Sweat started to form on his brow, body still shaking as he fell on his knees to puke out what little food he had in his system. 
> 
> "(Y/N)!" he choked out, thoughts whirling through his head as a scream threatened to rip past his lips.
> 
> There was blood on his and Rika's hands now. This had gone on long enough. He would finally put an end to this.
> 
> "119, What's your emergency?"
> 
> "I'd like to report a murder"


End file.
